1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of tape reels and drives such as for the computer industry, etc. More particularly, it concerns the design of a hub which can be removably attached rigidly to the end of a rotating shaft and provides for mounting of a reel of tape, or the like, on the circumferential surface of the hub with means in the hub to securely lock the reel against relative rotation of the reel with respect to the hub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is related to the U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,027, of Joe William Green el al, which has been entered by reference into this application. This patent represents the closest prior art known to the inventor. However, this invention has one important novel improvement over that of the Greene patent.
The Greene patent has a two-piece hub which is removably attachable to a rotating shaft. The outside circumferential surface of the hub matches that of the internal circumferential surface of the reel. As shown in the Greene patent, there is an O-ring or similar ring of compliant material that is nested into an annular channel around the hub. This channel provides an opening between the outside and an internal cavity in the hub. By careful construction the annular channel has two parallel faces which are perpendicular to the axis of the hub. Also, the spacing between those surfaces is maintained quite accurately by means of design of the hub portion and the cover portion which are held together by screws.
A toggle means is provided in the hub. By operation of an axial spindle in and out of the cover will extrude the O-ring to tighten against, and apply pressure to the internal surface of the reel, or when the spindle is withdrawn to cause the ring to be drawn into the channel. This frees the reel from the compressive force of the ring against the internal surface of the reel.
However, it has been found that in spite of this extrusion and withdrawal of the ring, out of and into the annular channel, that the ring, while exerting a radial outward pressure against the reel permits the reel to slip rotatably around the surface of the hub. This had lead to erratic and unpredictable performance in tape systems.
This invention is designed with a precise and positive means to prevent this relative rotation of the ring and thus relative rotation of the reel about the circumferential surface of the hub. The improved hub of this invention grips the reel so effectively that the thorough cleaning and maintenance required for the previously used hub has been substantially reduced.